Marek Black
Physical Description Handsome young rogue would be a rather fitting description for this adventurous, wild-spirited, free-willed youth. His is a square shaped face with a strong jawline, wide chin and long forehead. He has thick wavy black hair that comes down to the nape of his neck and is usually left messy and free. His eyes are half moon shaped and a chocolate brown in color which are usually mirthful, excited or focused and calm. Marek has a wide prominent nose and a full long mouth. His skin is a slightly tanned darker cream color and he has a short beard, goatee and mustache. With a healthy, yet muscular toned and fit body, Marek is capable of remarkably impressive movements and fast reflects, which come in handy when in a fight. His chest is left unshaven and he does possess several puncture marks upon his arms from being frequently injected with needles but Marek tries to hide these by often wearing long sleeves. He also has a few lash scars on his back from being beaten as a child. The man's attire is whatever he can afford, which isn't much or whatever he steals. He's rather tall standing at an impressive height of 6'5" yet he only weighs 182lbs. Werewolf form: Marek is much larger than most werewolves, standing at an astounding 4'4" on all fours and weighing 190lbs. As a werewolf he has a thick, black coat of fur with a bit of brown, gray and white throughout. His eyes are a warm, affectionate brown that always remain sharp and focused. He has tall, strong legs and a long, bushy tail. He's also equipped with sharp teeth and claws as werewolves generally are. Personality Spending most of his childhood misbehaving in an orphanage/surviving on the streets, Marek became quite the resourceful soul. He is quick-witted, suave, and quite passionate about his ideals. Playful, but with a good heart, Marek shows a very adventurous, danger loving yet sentimental side when it comes to choosing his path/destiny. This youthful werewolf possesses an impressive amount of self-worth and confidence, this is not to imply that he is cocky or full of himself but that he simply has a higher regard for his existence and purpose in life. He possesses an eerily remarkable ability of remaining calm and focused under the direst of situations which allows him to approach battle, as well as other situations, with a clear yet perceptive mind. His motives are driven by a desire to be a part of a family and he currently seeks that feeling of inclusion and love from Bismarck Chimera III. His unshakable loyalties to this man are incredibly deeply rooted back to Bismarck saving his life which is what makes Marek a very determined and dutiful 'son' to the man. He simply wants to make Bismarck proud and to be the successful spy. Yet, despite this, Marek internally struggles with his desire for adventure and running free within his wolf form. Despite how Bismarck tried to get him to view werewolves, Marek has an incredibly strong bond with his wolf half and therefore has impressive shifting skills. History A small woven basket with a baby boy wrapped in blankets was left on the steps of the Vellenvale's Orphanage... Or at least that's what the Headmistress, Julia Hughes, of The Wayward Soul's House would tell to him of his beginnings when he was but a small boy. She called him Shawn Vale after her late uncle and the city but he always despised the name, refusing to respond when she called him. That is he did, until the day he was taken into a broom closet and beaten by the woman until he consented to be known as Shawn. Despite his good looks, even when he was small, no family ever seemed interested in adopting him and because of this, he started to become rebellious. Constantly the boy in trouble; he'd be responsible for several fires, shaving all the heads of other kids, putting small animals or insects in Jules' bed, and various other juvenile acts. With each act, Jules would take him again to the broom closet and beat him until she could take no more and tossed the seven year old onto the streets. For the next seven years, he learned to survive on the streets of Vellanvale by stealing, begging or working for food, clothes, and shelter. Being quite the clever and fast child, he brilliantly found a way around being spotted or grabbed by enforcers as well as sneaking into the local library where he self taught himself how to read and write. Sometimes he even managed to stay passed closing hours by hiding under bookshelves so he'd have somewhere warm to sleep. It would also be from a book that he'd give himself a name: Marek Black. During his years as a street rat, the boy would cox thieves and vagabonds to teach him simple self defense techniques. These lessons were paramount in keeping him alive, safe, and most importantly free. One day, shortly after turning 14, he had made the mistake of robbing a high society councilman visiting from Union City when the enforcers were put on high priority to capture him. The councilman's various connections made being successful very crucial and despite his skills to jump roofs, dart through alleyways, and scale high walls, the boy would eventually be grabbed and brought to 'justice.' But they found his skills to be quite impressive so they gave him a choice: Prison or becoming an enforcer. Considering the alternative wasn't very desirable, Marek reluctantly agreed to become an enforcer. Learning discipline, rules, and regulations were a challenge at first, especially since he'd grown up defying all these things but considering he didn't want to wind up in prison, Marek started to conform. He trained and studied hard under his superiors as he slowly became quite the talented soldier. His flexibility equaled with his impressive strength made him a formidable enforcer and he'd serve in this position until he was 24... Until that all changed. One night he'd be sent to the hospital to deal with an attack when he would get severally bitten by an incredibly large wolf. Marek was laying on the floor, bleeding out, and would have died if he hadn't been saved by a man named Bismarck via an emergency surgery. Marek would wake up a few days later in a hospital bed to find his rescuer at his side. The blonde haired, blue eyed man explained to him what had happened as well as what he now was. Terrified, Marek thought he'd get sent to prison or worse the Facility but Bismarck assured him that such a thing wouldn't happen. Instead, Marek went to live with the man and end up working as his bodyguard. He was greatly indebted to Bismarck for not only saving his life but for also keeping his secret and helping him to hide it. Bismarck even let him 'shift' in a basement so that he wouldn't hurt anyone or get caught by the enforcers. With the passing years Marek came to respect and care for Bismarck like one would of a father, which is what he felt the man had become for him, seeing as he had no family before. Sure, being experimented on was unpleasant but Marek understood that it was in his best interest to allow Bismarck to study him so that the man could help cure him and others like him. In exchange for saving him, hiding him, and 'raising' him: Marek worked very hard for Bismarck as an incredibly dedicated bodyguard while keeping himself fit and healthy so it was easier to be 'examined'. This would be his life up until his 29st year when Bismarck would come to Marek and explain that a very important werewolf had escaped the Facility. A werewolf that could prove to hold all the answers to a cure. He needed Marek to find this werewolf but more importantly, he needed Marek to infiltrate the Resistance, gain their trust, and bring information back to him. Considering all that Bismarck had done for him, Marek agreed and was determined to do whatever it took. So together the two hatched a plan for him to be caught, brought to the Facility, and be experimented on for a whole year. After he'd spent enough time on the inside with the other subjects, Bismarck would fake Marek's death so that he could escape. He was instructed to seek out the Resistance after that and tell them of his time in the Facility, being on the run from the enforcers after being bitten, and how he'd come to hate everything the Coalition stood for all so that he could get closer to them, gain their trust, and spy on them. Bismarck also showed Marek videos and pictures of the werewolf he was seeking as well as how to capture her if he should cross her path. Marek wasn't thrilled about becoming a subject in the Facility but he needed to help Bismarck and himself to finding a cure and stopping the Resistance. So, the next day, Marek allowed himself to be injected so he'd transform into a wolf and then was released out into the streets where he'd eventually be captured and brought to the Facility. There he was given a number, jumpsuit, and cell but the youth kept a stiff upper lip during his imprisonment. He reminded himself of the greater good he was working towards and how he was going to help change the world. After all, what wouldn't a 'son' do for a 'loving father'?! Storyline The Deception - Marek leaves his boss, Bismarck, and immediately stumbles on exactly what he was looking for, thanks to his Lucky Penny. Category:Characters